


Consumption

by crunchfuck



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Inferred cannibalism, M/M, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchfuck/pseuds/crunchfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You consume the things you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consumption

"You cant just consume things you love Gerard!"

"Please. Don't go there Frank" Gerard whimpered back barely above a whisper.

"Go where?", Frank questioned in a condescending tone. "Don't tell you how awful you make me feel. How terrible a person you are and how you make me cry you stupid pompous asshole?"

"Frank please.", the older man stated simply. "I love you. I consume the things I love. It is a terrible habit but God knows I have tried to stop." He reached his masculine hands out to stroke Frank's tear stained face. 

"Please forgive me Franco." The small bulb once illuminating the room slowly dimmed. Its faint glow created horrid monsters that lined and scaled the walls. Their shapes consuming the room and sucking the breath from Frank's small lungs. The grotesque figures seemed comforting compared to the fate that awaited him.

Gerard shakily pulled a strand of Frank's brown tussled hair. A comforting gesture one would perceive. The chains screeched restraining Frank from lunging at his captor and choking him till he sputtered vomit and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Then carefully picking up a thick pipe and bringing it down over Frank's head a couple times.

But it was Gerard's turn to make Frank hurt. To make him suffer. Just to show Frank just how much he loved him and how you do consume the things you love. You cant take pieces of a person's soul and attach them to your own. You have to take the entirely. You take their faults, their decisions, how they feel about the world. You take all of it. And maybe if you're in love with them. You can consume all of them.

That was the best kind of a love.

Gerard hastily cut into his lover's side. Slicing and spilling forth a thick red fluid coating his hand and the blade. Frank only whimpered. This was the perfect crime of passion.

Gerard pushed the blade harder into Frank's side creating a steady flow of blood that wrapped around his wrist like a silken ribbon. Small whimpers escaped Frank's puckered lips as it hung agape and saliva spilled over a his lip ring. 

He removed the blade momentarily before plunging it deep into Frank's chest. Dragging the blade downward towards Frank's belly button created a gash that almost split the fragile man in half. Frank sputtered blood from his throat, gasping for breath that came in form of a bitter liquid drowning him. His eyes fluttered close, breathing relaxed, and his jaw became unhinged. 

Gerard wasted no time cutting chunks of flesh out of Frank's body. Tossing the gory pieces of flesh into a plastic bag for later preperation. 

"I love you." Gerard whispered to the corpse. He began to nibble on the soft pink flesh that was Frank's shoulder.

"You consume the things you love."


End file.
